Interested, Uninterested
by XxAmi.IzunexX
Summary: Vampire sisters slip into the wizarding society undetected. What is Draco Malfoy to make of them when they crash land into his life, and turn all he knows upside down?   Albus Dumbledore is in for a headache. ON HIATUS  Relatively slow updates !
1. To Meet Awkwardly

Just a stupid prologue, 'cause I'm awesome like that. I really shouldn't be starting a new fan fiction though… Oh well.

I don't own Harry Potter. Are you on crack?

* * *

><p><p>

Harry Potter hesitantly carted his suitcase and duffel bag down the busy train station looking for platform nine and three quarters. _Riding the train is such a peculiar way of getting to and from school, _Harry thought. _This _is_ a wizard's education though… But where in the world would platform nine and three quarters be?_

The young boy swung his gaze around where he was standing. He had just been told off by a guardsman, who scoffed when he had asked where platform nine and three quarters was. Other than wandering around and hoping someone would come to help him, Harry had no means in knowing where to go.

A family of red heads entered his gaze. They were carrying about the same things that he himself was; one even had an owl. Harry timidly took a step in their direction.

"-now, Fred, go on."

"Mum, I'm George! Can't you even tell your own two sons apart?"

"Sorry, dear, George, go on."

The teenager laughed. "I'm just pulling your chain Mum, I am Fred."

The family continued their conversation as Harry padded up to the place they were standing.

"Here we go!"

When Harry got to the family of red heads, only three of the original six remained.

"Come now, Ron, if you're nervous, get a good running start at the portal."

"Mu-_um_! I don't need-"

It was at that time that Harry spoke up, and wringing his hands, nervously said, "Um… Excuse me, but how do you… Do that?"

Harry gestured helplessly to the seemingly solid wall of Platform 9 that three boys had just disappeared into.

The woman smiled, and admonished, "Why, dear, is this your first time Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded.

She beamed. "This is my son, Ron. It's his too!"

Harry turned to a red headed boy, who gave him a lopsided smile and shrug. "'Ello."

"Mu-_um,_ can't I go to Hogwarts too?"

Harry's gaze turned on a small girl that clung at the woman's coat. "It's not fair. Everybody else can go… Why can't I?"

"Ginny, you're not old enough yet. I promise, though, that when you _are_ old enough, you'll be the off to Hogwarts and showing off how good of a wizard you are!"

The girl sniffed, and fell silent.

The woman then continued, "Here, just walk at the wall, and if you're a tad nervous, you can give a run at it, okay? Ron'll show you how it's done."

The lady gave her son a small nudge and pointed him off to the pillar they were standing in front of. Ron turned to Harry, and said, "Just go through the portal, is all."

After backing up a few steps, the boy began to jog and headed straight at the pillar. When he was a few steps away, he screwed his eyes tightly shut, and before an amazed Harry, vanished right into the wall.

The mother of the boy smiled kindly at Harry. "There he goes. Come on, you can do it too. If you're a bit nervous, just run straight at the portal. Okay?"

Harry gulped and said a meek yes, before sprinting at the wall, unconsciously closing his eyes.

Before feeling a slight tingling sensation…

…And bumping straight into something warm and most definitely solid.

_"Ow! _What the hell – Watch where you're going! Hey! My chocolate frog!"

"Alaine! Are you alright?"

Harry blinked, finding himself sprawled across a girl about his age, in a completely different place than he had been justrunning. Harry quickly noticed that the girl was glaring wickedly at him with eyes as green as his own.

"No, I'm _not_ alright thanks to this dimwit. And now my frog is gone too! Get off of me, you bloody idiot, or I'm going to throw some curse your way in light of sexual harassment and chocolate thievery!"

Harry sat on top of her, dazed.

"I said, _get off!_"

Harry rolled off the girl, while another girl entered his vision.

"Alaine, are you alright?"

Harry ogled at the two girls, his mind working a tad slowly as he tuned out of their conversation. He noticed that the new girl looked identical to the one that he had fell on top of, yet so different at the same time. It was obvious they were siblings; but Harry was just judging from their identical pale skin, black hair, and green eyes.

However, the two sisters seemed to have very different tastes.

'Alaine' obviously didn't give a care in the world about what she wore; she had on a stained t-shirt that looked like it had been thrown in the mud, washed by a two year old, then painted on with ketchup by someone artistically challenged. A faded leather jacket that had bulging pockets and multiple zippers kept her warm from the cold and camouflage jeans that appeared to have gone through a war with the washing machine hung loosely off of her waist. Her seemingly long ebony hair was put up in a messy bun; locks of black fell to frame the girl's sharp, angular face. On her cheeks were scrawled in messy, black marker, 'Touch this and die'. Headphones had been thrown carelessly around her neck, a cord connecting it to a small device that was sticking out of her jacket's pocket.

Right now, she looked even more disgruntled as she dusted off her dirty jeans and death glared Harry. Her combat boots stomped angrily on the ground as she muttered obscenities at him.

Alaine's sister, on the other hand, looked fair and prime in her pretty light green sundress. A white sash was wrapped around her small waist, tied at her back in an extravagant bow. White and green scarves curled around her arms and neck; Harry shuddered. The scarves reminded him of that one Greek monster's snakes – Medusa was it? – for some odd reason. The girl's dark hair was swept up in an elegant braid that softly cascaded down her shoulder and intertwined with her multiple scarves. Atop her head sat a fancy wide brimmed sun hat.

Personally, Harry thought that what Alaine's sister was wearing was rather alarming. He himself was wearing a light jacket because of the strong wind outside yet here was a girl in a sun hat and dress. In the current weather conditions, he wouldn't be surprised if this girl caught a fever or something worse.

His overall impression of the two siblings was… disquieting, to say the least.

The girl that helped Alaine up offered a hand to Harry. "Here- I'm sorry about my sister's rude manners. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Alaine hissed at Harry as she spat, "He's fine – that's great! But what about _my_ chocolate _frog_? The chocolate frog that had _my_ _money_ clutched in its _stupid chocolate mouth? What am I supposed to do about that?_"

Alaine's sister ignored Alaine and pulled Harry up. "Hello, I'm Rachelle. This is my older sister, Alaine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alaine fumed, her pale face tingeing red. "Don't you dare ignore me! _Rachelle!_"

"Oh, be quiet. I'll go get your bloody frog back." Rachelle crouched down to the ground and opened her palm, revealing what looked to be jellybeans. "Here, chocolate froggy. Here, here."

Harry stumbled backwards and gasped, bumping into his forgotten luggage. His owl squawked irritably.

On the ground hopping was… A frog. It held a small brown pouch that looked rather heavy and jangled when the frog moved in its mouth. Harry guessed that Alaine's money was in the pouch.

The frog jumped into Rachelle's hand and began nosing at the jellybeans. Alaine pounced on it, taking Rachelle's hand with her to the ground. "There, you bloody, good for nothing chocolate frog of a thief! I'll show you for stealing my allowance! I'll eat you right this instant!"

"Sister… You're on my hand…"

Said sister paid her poor sibling no heed as she gobbled down the 'chocolate frog' and plucked the brown pouch from its mouth when she'd eaten its body. "'Hat oughtcha cheach'it a guid leshon."

Harry looked horrified. _Did this… _girl_, just _eat_ a _frog_? She couldn't've been serious in believing what she was saying about the frog being made of chocolate could she?_

"Alaine…"

Alaine looked down at a ready-to-cry Rachelle. "Oh." She gulped down the leftovers of the… frog_. _"Sorry there, sis."

Alaine moved off of Rachelle's hand, whom immediately began nursing it and rubbing the injured hand.

"Aw, come on Rachy! Getting sat on isn't _that_ bad…"

Rachelle turned a tearing eye on her sister. "It was too that bloody bad! You're _heavy_ now, don't you know?"

Alaine flushed bright red and began to mumble.

Confused, as to what to do, for Harry didn't want to stay for another second with the strange duo, Harry decided to start by apologizing to the girl he knocked down by mistake so he could hightail out of the scene and aboard the Hogwarts train. "I-I'm sorry for... Bumping into you earlier. It was by accident, promise. I'm sorry."

Alaine looked like she was about to throw a temper tantrum at Harry, but when she received a sharp jab in the ribs from her younger sibling who was still rubbing her hurt hand, she threw Harry but a glance, harrumphed, then stomped off towards a bright red old fashioned train he hadn't noticed beforehand. _I suppose that's the Hogwarts train…?_

Harry's attention returned to Rachelle when she sighed slightly, and smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry again." Rachelle rolled her eyes, still nursing her wounded hand, and nodded in the general direction Alaine had gone off in. "Alaine is always like that to people she doesn't know, especially when she's lost something of her own. She's not always so… Rash. Well then. I've got to go catch up to her before she goes and blows something up. Nice meeting you again! See you at Hogwarts."

With that, Rachelle nodded at him and swished off, following her sister, whilst Harry shook his head, trying to rid his head of the two siblings. He lugged his baggage over to the train, preparing to embrace his new life as a wizard.

* * *

><p><p>

You like? :3 Rate, comment, critique, and all that fun stuff. Now I _know_ that I shouldn't be starting a new story, because I've already got one up and all that… But I've had this idea for some time now, as well as the other one, so I thought it couldn't hurt to take on two projects at once, could it?

Also, I realize that some things that happen in this fanfiction may not be correct; per say Harry's meeting with Ron. My gut tells me that what I wrote in this fanfiction was different from what our dear J.K. Rowling wrote in the actual book and I'm sorry for that, but I can't bring myself to drive to the library and read the first book again while I correct all the mistakes I made in this. And I know that some of you might wonder, "If Ron went through the portal thing first, then why didn't _he_ bump into Alaine before Harry?"

I don't know. Go ask Harry. He has bad luck.


	2. To Fight

Mmm… Second chapter. I congratulate myself on shooing my friend Procrastination away from my house.

Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. Send me a PM or something when pigs start flying and my grand adoption of _J.K. ROWLING'S_ Harry Potter is announced across the world, mmm'kay?

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey… Rachelle, are you okay? Your wrist I mean," Alaine asked.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you, dear sister."

"Mmmm… I love you too, honey."

Alaine jumped off of the bench she had just been sitting on and moved to park herself next to her sister. She plopped her head down onto Rachelle's lap, her dark hair splaying out all over her sister's dress. Rachelle absent mindedly smoothed her older sister's ebony locks.

"Do you think they'll catch us?" Rachelle asked suddenly.

Alaine rolled onto her back, kicking her legs up on the bench and stared into her sibling's green eyes, "I don't know. Go ask Dumbledore, or someone who knows better; just not me. Argh!"

"You're supposed to reassure your younger sister, not send her off to ask someone else," Rachelle said calmly, all the while squishing her older sister's cheeks.

"Stropeh 'at!"

"No."

"Wry noat?"

"Because you didn't reassure me."

Alaine pulled her sibling's hands from her face, "They won't catch us, okay?"

Rachelle's whole body moved when she heaved her gigantic sigh, and Alaine struggled to become comfortable again in her sister's half embrace, "That's good enough, I guess."

All at once, Alaine leaped from her sister's lap and went to open the compartment's door, throwing off her sister's arm in the motion. "I'm going to explore the train. Come with?"

"No," Rachelle answered plainly, "I think I will sleep. When the refreshments lady comes, what do you want?"

"Another chocolate frog," and then the girl was gone.

* * *

><p>I raked a hand through my messy black hair and pulled one ear phone from my ears, the other blaring loud music, planning to eavesdrop on a few of the other rooms on the train. I slinked along the side wall, my hand trailing on the passing doors and partitions.<p>

Walking down the hallway, I found nothing exciting. In the few compartments that I'd passed and heard sounds from, the voices were either snoring or gossiping or talking in hushed whispers about their plans in Hogwarts.

Sighing, I leaned against a compartment door.

And promptly fell through the open door and flat onto my back.

"Bloody god damned maggots!" I swore, "That's the second time I've fallen today!"

When I looked up, my sight was met with grey eyes, "What are you doing in here?"

"What are _you_ doing leaving your compartment door open?"

The boy looked at me coolly. A second later, he answered me in a haughty drawl, "Why were _you_ trying to lean against _my_ compartment door?"

"I'd gotten tired of walking, and since there weren't any chairs in sight, I opted to lean against the wall, you stuck up prick." I didn't like the way his pale, pointed face eyed me. His gaze felt cold; like ice, "I have every right in the world to lean against what I want to."

"You have absolutely no right to lean against _my_ air."

I glared at him. _Who does this kid think he is? _

"Well, then, your Majesty, I'm _incredibly_ sorry for interrupting you and leaning against your air," I said mockingly, my voice oozing sarcasm, "but if you would excuse this lowly, humble servant of yours, I shall make haste to scrub and kiss your boots, if you please."

I found a brown shoe shoved in my face. "You are excused."

I was momentarily stunned by what this idiot was telling me to do. _Did this… Boy just _invite_ me to scrub and kiss his feet? _

The more smart part of me replied, _Granted, you brought this upon yourself…_

I shoved the offered shoe out of my personal bubble and whipped my wand out of my robe, pointing the tip of the gleaming mahogany towards this douche bag's pointy nose. _Screw you brain for non-support. I'll sue you later when I get the chance. _

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Is this a challenge?"

"Yeah, like Hell it is!"

He whipped out his own wand, and smirked, "I accept."

* * *

><p>Rachelle's head swiveled towards the sound of her sister's voice. She heard it strongly, almost blaringly loudly in her ear, even though it was slightly muffled, "Yeah, like Hell it is!"<p>

Rachelle groaned.

Hitching up her sundress, she sprinted out of her own compartment and towards the compartment in which she thought Alaine's voice had sounded, her high heeled boots making a distinct click-clicking against the carpet floor. Rachelle stopped when she flew past an open door, and fell back a few steps when she heard a boy's voice jeer, "I accept."

She burst in upon the small room, eyes blazing. "_Alaine_!"

* * *

><p>I know this is shorter than some of you – if I have any, that is – readers would have liked, but I've decided that I'd make shorter but more updates. Will that satisfy any of you? Because I'm aware of how suckish I am of posting these things. Uh… See you in the next installment, then, I guess, whenever that is…<p> 


	3. To Strangle

The strange, hot-headed girl that had burst into my compartment whipped her head towards the new girl that stood in the doorway.

"Sister?" She asked in seemingly disbelief.

I took the moment to study the two girls. The hot-headed one looked like a rag-muffin muggle off the streets. She wore a leather jacket, some gross t-shirt, and tight jeans. Her hair was whipped up in a loose bun.

But what stuck out to me was the weird contraption that she wore on her neck. Is… Is that one of those muggle toys? Disgusting! How'd she get in Hogwarts anyways? Whatever… Probably a mud-blood, anyways. Nothing worth spending time thinking about.

The new girl that had just barged in had long black hair and wore a simple sun dress. Multiple green and white scarves hung around her neck, intertwining with her locks. Compared to the girl who was challenging me, she looked like a little princess who couldn't hurt a fly. But when I studied the fierce, fiery expression she wore right now, I was pretty sure her spells – if she even _knew_ any – would pack quite a punch.

"Alaine… Get back to our compartment. Now."

The girl, Alaine, it seemed to be, sputtered, than gestured towards me. I raised an eyebrow. "But I'm in the middle of a duel!"

"Beginning," I corrected. "Of a duel."

She turned to face me, and hissed, "Shut your pie-hole, you prick!"

I stared down my nose at her and drawled, "Did you just try and insult me? The person who wished to 'scrub and kiss' my boots?"

Her face turned beet-red. "At least I know when someone's being sarcastic; unlike you, you bloody buffoon of an arse!"

I scoffed. "_I'm _a 'bloody buffoon of an arse'? Have you taken a look in the mirror, these past few years you've been alive?" I sized her up, slowly dragging my gaze from the bottoms of her scuffed up high tops to the messy wisps of her black hair, "No, I suppose not. All glass window panes crack, when you try and take a peek at yourself, right? That's fine; I've heard of another monster that is even more hideous than you. Her name is Medusa – instead of making mirrors crack, she turns people into stone."

The girl blinked. She blinked again. Then, without any warning at all, she was right in front of me, barely a millimeter away, her hand clutched around my neck, slowly raising her arm and leaving me to dangle in the air. "Excuse me?"

Father would kill himself if he heard of this; a mud-blood able to strangle his son. I tried my best to glare down at her, but already I could feel bile rising to my throat as my body slowly ran out of oxygen. My fingers instinctively inched towards the pocket in which I kept my wand, but I found that even that small of a movement took too much energy. My eyes began to bulge.

"Alaine!"

I was dropped from the girl's hold, and promptly, I collapsed onto the floor in a rather undignified postition, where I sucked in deep, gigantic breaths of air. _Sweet, sweet air._

After I'd had my fill of dear, charming, sugary oxygen, I craned my head upwards, trying to see what was happening around me. The Alaine girl was in her sister's grasp, silently fuming and glaring at me all the while. I turned away from her, and to my friends, who stared back at me wide eyed. Goyle and Crabbe's mouths formed small 'o's. Blaise looked like he'd been sucker-punched in the stomach, and was gaping at me worriedly.

They are going to get the lecture of a lifetime for not trying to save me later.

* * *

><p>Man oh man, these chapters are tiny… But for those of you who follow my other fanfic, you'll know that I update that one months between months (Haven't updated it in three or something months now, I think… Or is my time wrong?) but with long-ish chapters. So here, I've decided to take on a better uh… Way to do stuff. I'm giving you guys tiny chapters, that are updated slightly more frequently! With absolutely no schedule as to when each update appears! And other suckiness! …..I know, I'm terrible at this.<p>

Don't own anything, blabbedy blabbedy blah, hope you liked it, blabbedy blabbedy blah, review and stuff, blabbedy blabbedy blah, good night, blabbedy blab - *Yawn* - bedy blah…


End file.
